Prelude to Destiny
by Hokuto Ulrik
Summary: This story takes place in the intervening years between when Kerra first arrived on Earth and to when she joined the SGC. Rated M for blood, guts, gore, sexual themes, and all that jazz. Please Read and Review. Now Completed
1. Not so Wonderland

_**Prelude to Destiny**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sega of America, Team Sonic, MGM nor anything else associated with any franchise mentioned within. The only thing that I own is the name Kerra. It is mine and if anyone steals it I will not hesitate to get creative on the torture. Also I do not own the original idea for the Mjolnir armor, that belongs to Microsoft and Bungie. That's how Kerra got the idea for her own version of it.

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Not so Wonderland**_

_**Sub-level 28, Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado**_

Scientists, military and civilian alike, were moving around the cavernous space that once housed an inert ICBM. Standing on one wall at the far end of the room was a strange ring-like device that had been found near the Pyramids of Giza in 1937. Originally the device had been thought to be some kind of weapon, one that the Americans wanted to keep out of the hands of the Nazis at all costs. Now, after having Egyptologists translate the hieroglyphs on the massive cover stones that were found over the device, they figured out that it was a transportation device, and that the symbols on the ring were points in space. However, making the device work was another matter entirely.

No matter what combination of symbols they tried, all the team could do was make the ring spin and the room shake. So you can imagine their surprise when the device started to dial itself, and then when a wormhole was established with a massive splash back of energy before stabilizing into a shimmering, water-like surface. That's when the hero of our story came tumbling through.

Tails, finishing the step that he had taken when he went through the wormhole on Mobius, entered the room on Earth.

Or, he would have, had there been a ramp leading up to the gate. Instead he fell, face first to the cold, hard concrete floor that the event horizon of the wormhole sat three feet above.

Needless to say, not the best entrance you can make when you arrive on a new world.

The scientists began to slowly approach the figure that had just come through the device. They were all shocked to find out that they were not alone in the universe like most people thought.

That and they all figured that their first encounter with an intelligent alien race would be more dramatic than it was.

Tails was finally able to collect his senses enough to shakily stand up and look around the room filled with humans. Nervously he stepped forward to the nearest one and extended his right hand and said, "Hello. Ummm, stupid question, where am I?"

The scientist, a geneticist named Alexis Halsey, took the fox's hand and shook it as she replied, "You're on a planet called Earth. How do you know our language?"

"Your language? This is the language that we speak on my world. I guess our two worlds have a lot in common." Tails replied.

"Hmm, I guess so. My name is Dr. Alexis Halsey, what's your name?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so rude." Tails said scratching the back of his head nervously. "My name is Miles Prower. But my friends call me Tails for obvious reasons." He finished as he wagged his twin tails.

"My word, does everyone on your planet have multiple tails?" Alexis asked.

"No, as far as I know I'm one of a kind. Believe me; these things caused me a lot of pain and heartache before I met Sonic."

"Sonic? As in Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"Yeah do you know him?"

"Actually, he's a comic book and video game character. Pretty popular too."

"Wow, that'll be something to stroke his ego with when I get back to Mobius. Wait, how do I get home?" Tails asked as he realized the seriousness of the situation.

"You won't be going home." A commanding male voice said as a general entered the room.

"What? Why not?" Tails demanded as he rotated his namesakes to hover at eyelevel with the general.

"Because you are the first alien to come to this world and survive longer than a few minutes. The last ones that came here crashed their ship and either died on impact or shortly thereafter."

"General, are you saying that Roswell actually happened?" Alexis asked, putting aside the thoughts that were running through her head of trying to figure out how the fox was able to fly just by spinning his tails.

"Yes it did. The body were disposed of after we found nothing that could help cure disease or accomplish what your failed super solider experiment tried to do."

Alexis went red at the mention of her failed experiment. She had to choke back the emotions that welled up at the thought of the young men and women who had died due to her miscalculation.

"So what's going to happen to me?" Tails demanded, letting his frustration leak into his voice.

"We're going to find out what makes you tick, and what we can learn to help our own race." The general replied matter-of-factly.

Tails felt the blood drain from his face and what seemed like a lead weight develop in his stomach.

The next thing he felt, was the prick of a dart filled with a sedative, and his body hitting the concrete for the second time in less than an hour.

The general looked at the body of the young Mobian, with disgust. "Airman, take this thing to the holding cells and guard the room with your life."

A young airman snapped to and replied, "Yes sir!" before picking the fox up by the shoulders as his partner picked him up by the ankles before they headed to the holding cells on one of the upper levels.

"General was all that really necessary? He's just a child." Alexis asked.

"If you care about the thing so much, maybe you can get it to talk. I want as much information as I can about his race and if they are a threat to us." The officer told Alexis.

"Very well. I'll talk to him when he wakes up. Just give me your word you won't kill him." Alexis said giving the general a look that could melt diamonds.

"Very well, he gets to live for as long as he decides." The general said.

"Thank you General." Alexis replied with a sweet and innocent smile that belied her true intentions if harm were to come to the young anthro.

* * *

_A/N: Okay folks here's the first chapter. I know it's a cliff hanger but I want so real feedback about what you think and whether I should continue with this story._


	2. A New Friend, A New Beginning

_**Prelude to Destiny**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sega of America, Team Sonic, MGM nor anything else associated with any franchise mentioned within. The only thing that I own is the name Kerra. It is mine and if anyone steals it I will not hesitate to get creative on the torture. Also I do not own the original idea for the Mjolnir armor, that belongs to Microsoft and Bungie. That's how Kerra got the idea for her own version of it.

_**Chapter 2**_

_**A New Friend, A New Beginning**_

(A/N: This chapter deals with some very sensitive issues, if you don't want to read it, I understand fully. This is just how I see Kerra's past unfolding and why she made the decisions that she did.)

"Owww…"

Okay, the massive migraine that I'm having tells me that I'm still alive.

Just one question, is that a good thing?

Holding my aching head, I slowly get up into a sitting position on the bed that the soldiers must have put me on when I got hit by that tranquilizer dart.

Opening my eyes, I see that I'm in a barracks room of some kind. It was very spartan in the accommodations; a bed, a small table and chair, a toilet and sink in the corner.

Deciding to see how big the goose egg on my forehead was from hitting the floor twice in less than an hour, I walked towards the table to use the chair to see in the mirror.

As my feet hit the floor, I felt the cold concrete through my socks.

Wait, my socks? What the hell happened to my shoes?

Looking at my feet, I confirmed that they had indeed taken my shoes. I checked the rest of my clothing to see what else was missing.

It looked like they had also taken my belt as well.

Ok, the belt I can understand. They don't want me hanging myself before they get as much information out of me as they can. But my shoes? Come on, they're frickin slip on shoes. There's no laces for me to try and hang myself with. Like I would even consider suicide. I have too much to live for back on Mobius. Too much that I have to tell them, including the truth about who I really am.

I pick up the chair and carry it over to the sink so I can look in the mirror.

As I look at myself in the silver surface, I realize that I look like hell. All this fighting has really taken its toll on my looks.

Of course sadly due to my own fears and insecurities, I've been catching the eyes of all the wrong people.

No, I don't mean the freaks and perverts out there, but the wrong gender.

I mean there are girls that I would be willing to date, but being female myself; I know how they think without even talking to them.

Take that pretty girl that you see in the halls at school or work, the one that laughs at all your jokes no matter how bad they are; yeah, she's just trying to get what she can out of you before tossing you away like a used tissue and you don't even realize it.

In case you haven't caught on yet, yes, Miles "Tails" Prower is really a girl.

Sadly though, Miles is my real name. Thanks to a mistake on my birth certificate, I was given a male name. I could live with a guy's name, if it wasn't some cheesy play on miles per hour. Seriously who would do that to their kid?

I push my trademark bangs up to get a better look at the damage to my face. Not too bad, considering the heights I decided to face plant from.

As I look in the mirror, I see the door open and the human female from earlier enter before a guard shut the door quickly.

"Hello Tails. I figured that you could use a bite to eat after being out for so long." She said as she put a tray on the table.

The smell of the food hit my sensitive nose, eliciting a growl from my empty stomach. Blushing slightly, I hop down from the chair and carry it back over to the table and begin to eat, with the least amount of table manners imaginable.

About thirty seconds later I finished and gave a small belch. I looked at the scientist, who was understandably a little green around the gills.

"Sorry, I get that way when I get hungry. Comes from having to survive on the streets." I said as I wiped my muzzle with a napkin.

"You live on the streets on your home world?" She asked.

"No, I did until about seven years ago. I was an orphan that no orphanage wanted because they felt that they couldn't find a home for a freak like me."

"How are you a freak?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I have two tails and I'm smarter than most of the people in that room we were in before I got tranqed."

"You mean you're the only one on your world with two tails?"

"Yup, I just a genetic anomaly that survived. Until my friend Sonic came along, they were just a burden. I won't go into how many times I thought about chopping one of them of so I wouldn't have to listen to the name calling and put up with the bullying that came with being a freak. Sonic was the first person to show me kindness and that I could be useful. The only bad thing is that I've been lying to him from the beginning." I said as I twirled the fork around as I looked at the table.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, the truth is, I'm not really a guy."

"You mean you're female?"

"Yes, you know it feels good that someone else knows besides me and my doctor back home. I never thought it would feel so good to tell someone that."

"Why did you hide your gender?"

"Well that is a really long and painful story." I replied as the memories started to come to the forefront.

"I'm willing to listen, when you're ready to tell someone."

"Thanks Alexis, I think I'm finally ready to talk about it now." I said meeting her gaze.

"Ok, just let me know if you want to stop and we can talk about something else if it brings up to many bad memories."

"Hmm. Okay I will." I said as I went to sit back on the bed. Sure the mattress was thin but it was better than the hard metal and wood chair.

Leaning up against the wall next to the bed, I brought my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

"The first memories that I have are from when I was about 2 years old. I could already walk and talk better than most adults. This of course scared the hell out of them. Also the fact that I could fix things that should have been above a toddler's understanding made them fear me even more. That's when the mental abuse started."

Alexis moved to sit next to me, transfixed by my story and I had scarcely begun to tell my tale.

"They would always talk down to me; treat me like I was less of a person just because I was naturally smart. While the other kids were just learning to read, I was reading and comprehending very advanced physics and engineering books. It was this that got me started on my love of mechanics. It also helped me to build my own plane, and the subsequent upgraded models. I mean hell; a year ago I built a massive space craft that could hold the population of a small town in less than six months."

"Why did you build it?" Alexis asked.

"I have no idea actually. I had a moment of inspiration and all I could think of was completing it. The on bad thing was that it suffered massive damage during its first and only voyage. You see, about a week after I had finished it, a girl that was the last of her kind crash landed on Mobius. She had been sent by her mother to seek out Sonic because he was the only one that was able to save her race. Over the next few weeks, we traveled across the galaxy and fought a very deadly enemy. We were able to beat them, but the cost was extremely high. The girl, probably the only girl that had caught my eye and made me flustered and nervous around her, sacrificed herself to save the galaxy. You wanna know the really messed up part?"

"What is it?" Alexis asked, answering my rhetorical question.

"I was the one who actually killed her. I had to pull the trigger on my ship's main gun to destroy the bastard that wanted to destroy all life, and the blast took her away from me."

"My god, how are you still sane from that?"

"I have some really good friends. It's kind of hard for me to accept being a scientist myself and all, but I know that she's with me no matter what. So I decided to leave the past in the past and take life one day at a time." I said wiping away tears that I hadn't realized slipped out.

"But, I digress. I skipped ahead a few years in the melodrama of my life. I had been kicked out of the orphanage that I lived in because the staff had finally grown tired of my constant tinkering. So I forged ahead knowing that my life would at some point take a turn for the better. At the time I was an optimist, and never thought that my life would take a drastic turn for the worst."

I paused to take a breath before continuing with what was the most tragic part of my past.

"I was six when it happened. I had spent the past couple of years fixing things for people to get enough money together to survive. Then came the worst day of my life. I was walking down one of the side streets in a really seedy part of Mobotropolis. Suddenly, four adults grabbed me and bound my limbs, and then they carried me into an abandoned warehouse. There they spent several hours beating me to a pulp. They weren't hitting me as hard as they could and avoiding vital areas, but they took turns beating me. When they finished I had a dislocated shoulder and my left eye was swollen shut. Unfortunately they weren't finished with me just yet." I said before pausing again.

"What did they do to you?" Alexis asked, even though by the tone of her voice I could tell she had a really good idea what happen and was praying that I wouldn't say what she was thinking.

"I had no idea what was going on, I had lost track of time and was floating on the edge of unconsciousness when I heard a zipper being undone and felt the bindings on my legs being undone before they were forced apart."

"They didn't. I mean how could they do that to a child?"

"They did. They raped me over and over again passing me around like a hunk of so much meat. After they had their fill, they left me in the warehouse. They were probably hoping that I would die from shock, but I didn't. I was able to find the strength to free myself from the ropes that held my arms and tails, and got out of the warehouse. I was able to walk a few blocks and collapsed in front of a house. As it turned out, it was the house of a young doctor and his wife. They took me in and nurse me back to health physically, but there was little that they could do mentally."

"What happened then?"

"I was in a catatonic state for several weeks. I could do basic things, like walk, eat, and bathe myself; but that was about it. Then about three months later I finally snapped out of it. I came to realize how life truly worked, at an age where no one should ever have to deal with such things. I had matured far beyond my young years. It was then that I made the decision to hide my true gender and become someone else entirely. My doctor was sworn to secrecy through his oath as a doctor, so he went along with my plan. After a few days he introduced me to the one person who would change my life."

"Sonic, right?"

"Yeah, then everything fell apart. Our city was attacked by the man who had helped save us from destruction. Of course, now it makes sense. He betrayed his own kind without batting an eye. Why would he have any problems betraying us, we were just stupid animals in his eyes. The funny thing is, we've been fighting him for six years, trying to restore our land to its former glory and reclaim our city. But the one thing that is keeping him from taking over the world is a bunch of kids. He commands a never ending army of robots and other weapons of destruction, and a small group of about a dozen teenagers stops him at every turn."

"That is kinda funny when you think about it. But why are you still fighting him after all these years?"

"Because, no one can actually bring themselves to take that final step and cross the fine line that separates us."

"What line is that?"

"The line that means him living to attack another day and him dying. I've seen too much in my life to worry about what would happen to me if I were to take his life with my own two hands. The only problem is, even I can't bring myself to take that step. I've had him in my cross hairs several times, but I just can't pull the trigger."

"That's natural. Even the most well trained of our soldiers will freeze up when faced with the fact that he is about to take and what that will mean. It just means that you are, at least on the inside, human."

"I hadn't thought of it that way. But I know I need to be able to cross that line when I have the opportunity again. I want to be able to raise my children in a world where they don't have to fear a tyrannical overlord that's trying to kill them. Personally, I just tired of all the fighting. You can see the physical effects it's having on me."

"Sounds like you will make a great mother when the time comes. But there might be a way to help you make your world safer."

"Really what's that?"

"Do you trust me?" Alexis asked looking me straight in the eyes.

"I do."

"I hope that never changes. We can begin your training when you are ready. For now, just get some sleep."

"Alright. Alexis?"

"Yes Tails?"

"Thanks for listening."

"No problem. I think we're going to be good friends."

"Me too." I replied as I lay down to get some much needed shut eye.


	3. PROJECT: MOBIUS

_**Prelude to Destiny**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sega of America, Team Sonic, MGM nor anything else associated with any franchise mentioned within. The only thing that I own is the name Kerra. It is mine and if anyone steals it I will not hesitate to get creative on the torture. Also I do not own the original idea for the Mjolnir armor, that belongs to Microsoft and Bungie. That's how Kerra got the idea for her own version of it.

_**Chapter 3**_

_**PROJECT: MOBIUS**_

(A/N: This chapter contains many similarities to the book _The Fall of Reach_ by Eric Nylund. I will also be borrowing some of the material from the book especially the augments that the Spartan IIs received. As stated in the disclaimer at the top, I own nothing of any franchise that is mentioned within any of my stories and any infringement that may occur is not intended.)

_**Medina Annex, Lackland AFB, San Antonio Texas**_

I dragged myself into bed after another long and arduous day of training. I know that Alexis said that this was going to help me when I got back to Mobius, but I have a sneaking suspicion that these people are trying to kill me through exhaustion.

For the past three weeks I have been put through a very intensive training program.

They come and drag me from my room at five in the morning to do calisthenics. This wouldn't normally be so bad. I did work outs similar to this when I was training to be a Freedom Fighter.

I say similar because of the intensity of the exercises.

They started out with having me do one hundred pushups without stopping. If I dropped to the ground I was tagged with a stun baton, which by the way hurts like hell.

Then we moved on to sit ups followed by leg lifts.

After I finished this I was allowed a small break to drink some water. The water had a slight salty taste to it. I assumed it was to help replace the salt my body lost from the buckets of sweat that had by now drenched my fur and the sweats that they had given me.

Then the instructor told me to start running.

I decided that I should hold back on my speed so as not to leave the humans behind, so I kept it to a slow jog for me.

While I was running I was able to think about my situation and what I would be able to do when I was able to get back home.

Then after the physical training I was taken to a classroom where I learned about society on this world.

As it turns out, each of the 196 nations of the world have very different societies.

Many of the nations have the same basic freedoms: speech, press, assembly, and many others.

Then there are nations, whose leaders do the exact same thing that Robotnik was doing to my people on Mobius. Though their methods were much more distasteful than Robotnik's are.

I was told about a leader of one of the United States' former enemies, a man named Joseph Stalin, who because he was paranoid that one of his military officers would attempt to overthrow him, and "purged" them to prevent a possible coup d'état.

It chilled me to think about what would have happened if the was a person like that on Mobius with Robotnik's level of technology at their disposal. Of course some humans resort to much more vile techniques to keep the populace in line.

One leader, simply for the fact that they were of a different nationality and religion, used chemical weapons to commit genocide.

The worst by far though was a man named Adolf Hitler. No one really knows why he was so pissed off at the world, but he rounded up anyone that did not fit his idea of the perfect race and had them murdered in the millions. Strangely enough the man was a coward, taking his own life instead of dying at the hands of the enemy, which would have made him a martyr for his cause.

As my eyes drifted shut, I thought to myself, 'Maybe it wasn't so bad just having on sociopath with delusions of world conquest to deal with. These people have had to deal with a lot more than that.'

_**ONI Research Laboratory, Nevada desert**_

"Good morning Doctor Halsey. How are you doing this fine Nevada day?" The sailor asked me sarcastically as I processed through the security measures that the brass had stood up.

"The same as every morning Petty Officer; sick and tired of having to fly to Area 51 and then having to get bused out to the middle of nowhere."

"I hear you ma'am. Don't forget to leave your cell and all other electronic devices in the lockers."

"How could I you remind me every fricking day." I muttered under my breath as I put the aforementioned items in the aforementioned locker before heading to the elevator that would take me to my lab.

As I rode the elevator to my lab, my thoughts drifted to the young vixen that I was about to either give the power to save her world or kill her in the most excruciating way. I also thought about the young men and women that had volunteered to participate in my experiment, the ones who I had to watch die horrible deaths as their bodies were twisted into something no longer resembling humans. I shuddered as I remembered hearing the screams of agony when the pain killers wore off before the orderlies could get to them.

As the elevator reached the level of my lab, I shook off those feelings. '_No_,' I told myself, '_I would not let that happen to Tails. She has too much riding on this, and so do I_.' If I could give her this power, then in some small way I felt that I might be able to atone for my mistake.

I went to my terminal and pulled up the latest report for the instructors at Medina.

It appeared that Tails really was as smart as she said she was.

She was progressing through the academic portion of her training at an astonishing rate. This impressed me even more about her abilities. When I was her age, I was way ahead of my peers as well. I got my doctorate in genetics by the time I was fourteen, but this young fox was even beyond me when it came to intelligence. Hell, she might even be beyond Einstein, though I know every physicist on the planet would have a heart attack if the new a twelve year old was smarter than their idol and in some cases, mentor.

Then I came to the really stunning part of the report.

In the last three weeks she has shattered the obstacle course record by completing the course in less than fifteen minutes using nothing but her feet, hands and brain, gotten expert marksman with every weapon imaginable several times over, and beaten the toughest Marine combatives instructors I could find.

Yet, for some reason she was holding back. If she was anything like the comics and games portrayed her, she was a lot faster and a lot stronger than she let on.

I decided then and there that I would have to talk to her in person to find out why.

I immediately made a call to have a flight booked to Lackland as soon as possible.

_**Medina Annex, 0230 hours**_

I was sitting in yet another class on astrophysics.

Again I was fighting about the theory of relativity.

"You can go faster than the speed of light sir. You just have to have a source of power big enough to create and sustain a wormhole big enough to get the ship through it."

"Yet you say that there is no way a man-made power source could create such a phenomenon."

"Correct, I took a look at what seems to be your standard nuclear reactor for you naval ships. Sufficient for the purpose of naval warfare by allowing the ships to stay at sea for months on end with just a small amount of fuel, but very inefficient for sub-light speeds in space, much less going into hyperspace."

"Really then how would you do it?"

"Well the one time I went into space with a craft capable of faster than light speeds was very rudimentary when compared to those of our enemy. It required a large amount of power just to get it off the ground and even more power to go into hyper space. Though after looking at your reactors I could probably come up with a way to do it without causing your countries economy to take a nose dive and your leaders having to disclose what you were doing and where you got he designs from." I replied with a small smirk as I looked at the poor major that had been brought in for the academy to teach me everything he knew, and I had blown his precious theories out of the water yet again.

I began to wonder if he would just give up or if he would wind up going to Happy Acres before too long.

Just as the man was about to start arguing with me again the door to the classroom opened.

On reflex I dove behind the desk at the front of the room, leaving no trace besides a few loose papers that had gotten caught in the slipstream.

Then I heard a familiar voice say, "I'll take it from here major you can take the rest of the night off. Get some rest; you look like you could use it."

"Thank you ma'am, that girl can be a real challenge to teach sometimes." The major replied as he left.

After I heard the door close, I stood up from my hiding place. "I can't help it that the theories that he spent a good chunk of his life learning are wrong." I told the blonde scientist.

"Well, the thing is Tails; Einstein wanted his theories to be proven wrong. That's why he wrote them the way he did. He left challenges for future generates to overcome. We're just not at that point yet."

"So did you come just to tell me to stop harassing the instructors or just a friendly visit?" I asked.

We had a running game between the two of us, a battle of wits if you will, every time she came down to see me.

So far neither one of us had won outright.

"Actually I came to ask you something." Alexis said.

"What is it?"

"Why are you holding back? It's obvious that you're a lot better than all the trainers, but why do you limit yourself?"

"Well when it comes to running, I hold back because you would have to put someone every mile or so just to make sure that I'm still on the course. As far as the hand to hand training, I just don't want to seriously injure someone. Plus those Marines take it hard enough when I make them eat sand. I'd hate to see what would happen if I put them in the hospital. With the firearms, at this point, I'm just having fun. Plus when I run it gives me some time to think and clear my head."

"Is that so? Well how would you like to move on to the next step in your training?"

"Really, what is it?"

"Survival school. Having grown up in the woods it should be a piece of cake for you."

My stomach growled at the mention of cake. I could feel myself blushing under my fur. Yes, I can blush. I'm just thankful for the fur coat when I do. "Please don't mention cake. The food here is less than satisfying when it come to my sweet tooth. What does this training entail?"

Alexis giggled slightly at my comment. "Basically it is to teach you the meaning of SERE."

"What's SERE?"

"Survive, Evade, Resist, Escape. All of our pilots and Special Forces have to go through it. They teach you the basics of field craft, covering your tracks and evading capture. If they do manage to capture you, you will learn how to resist torture and how to escape your captors. The cadre has been briefed that you will be coming. Also if they do manage to capture you, they are allowed to break minor bones, such as fingers. Just to give you a heads up, but I don't think that will be a problem for you."

"No it doesn't. When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow night. You will be going to Fairchild AFB in Washington State for about a month. The length of your stay there depends on how well you grasp the concepts and how well you put them into practice."

"I see. Then I guess I should start packing."

"Yeah you should. But how about a decent meal first?" Alexis said as she pulled some fast food out of a sealed container she had brought.

"I think I can handle packing later." I said as I started to salivate when the smell of the burgers and fries hit my nose.

I know what you all are thinking. How can I eat beef when I probably know a few cows back on Mobius?

Hey, this is just Darwin in action. Survival of the fittest and all.

The cows probably never even realized where the farmer was taking them.

* * *

A/N: Okay all you guys. This is probably going to be my last update for a while. As I said in my profile, I am in the military and will have to leave my home for months at a time. Well, that time is just a couple of days away. I will try to get another chapter up before I leave, but I highly doubt I will be able to. So please hold on for the time being and I will be back to writing as soon as I get back.


	4. Conspiracy at Cold School

_**Prelude to Destiny**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sega of America, Team Sonic, MGM nor anything else associated with any franchise mentioned within. The only thing that I own is the name Kerra. It is mine and if anyone steals it I will not hesitate to get creative on the torture. Also I do not own the original idea for the Mjolnir armor, that belongs to Microsoft and Bungie. That's how Kerra got the idea for her own version of it.

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Conspiracy at Cold School**_

Fairchild AFB, SERE Training Grounds

"Come out and play fuzzball!"

_'Yeah right.' _I thought as I watched the instructors walk through the trees below me. I guess that no one bothered to tell them that I could fly, much less how fast I was.

They had dropped me in a clearing about four miles from my current little nest. I waited for the helo to leave before I took off running for the treeline. If there was one thing that I learned when I was being trained as a Freedom Fighter, it was that when someone was looking for or trying to capture you, clearings were not the place to be.

So I grabbed the bag of survival gear that gave me and started to run. Not run like you humans do, trying to escape your troubles but never succeeding. I mean run like a pack of wolves through the forest. As I entered the treeline, I let my mind empty of everything but the forest around me. I let myself become apart of the forest, as I did she began to give up her secrets to me. Where the clean water was, the berries that were safe to eat, what animals were prey and which were not, and most importantly the best hiding spots.

I ran at a speed nearly rivaling Sonic's. He always thought that I had reached my limits when I ran with him. In truth I was holding myself back when I ran with anyone I knew. In actuality for some strange reason, I was faster than Sonic was in his super form. I was always able to avoid the late night sonic booms due to the fact that Sonic has been known to run in his sleep. Sad, but true.

Due to the fact that I knew nothing about my family, I never knew why I was able to pick out the important things in my surroundings like food, water, shelter and threats. I just knew that I could do it. It was instinct, like how most humans fear the dark. Some bad ass predator eats enough of your tribe, you learn how to listen for it and find ways to keep it at bay.

The men below didn't fear the dark. No, they seemed to enjoy the challenge the moonless night brought in finding their prey. I decided that tonight, the hunters would become the hunted.

I waited until the last airman moved past the tree that I had holed up in. Then I dropped down noiselessly by giving my tails a quick spin to slow my decent. I snuck up behind him and jumped to strike the base of his neck with the heel of my hand. He dropped like a sack of potatoes. I grabbed him as he fell to prevent any undo attention from being brought my way.

Laying him down, I checked the big pulse in his neck and put my ear neck to his face. Good, he still had a pulse, weak, but it was there and he was breathing. I figured he'd be out for about half an hour. It was time for me to get to work.

I policed his weapons and ammunition checking to make sure that it was simunitions and not live rounds. Honestly I would not have put it past them. After checking the load out, I collapsed the butt stock on the M-4 carbine to make it more manageable for my smaller size and the terrain before I took to the air without a sound.

As I hovered slowly through the trees at about fifty feet, I came across two more of the Op For, I found a nice strong tree branch to land on that I could shoot from. Taking a cleansing breath I shouldered the rifle.

As I released the breath my entire world shrank down to the area that I could see through the scope and time seemed to slow to a crawl. I had all the time in the world to take my shot.

The only question was, the one on the left or the one on the right?

I decided for the one on the right since he was facing my direction and would see the muzzle flash. I sighted in on his chest and squeezed the trigger twice in quick succession.

I had already shifted targets and fired twice more before he hit the ground. I was airborne and on the hunt again before the second one dropped.

Three down, seven to go.

I landed on a sturdy branch about eighty feet off the ground once I had circled around in front of the group. I could hear them calling for their missing teammates on the radio I had taken from the first guy I dropped. They sounded scared and extremely jumpy. Good, I could use that to my advantage.

The two walking point came into view. Instead of shooting these two, I decided to see just how jumpy they really were. Taking a small rock out of my pocket, I side armed it into the bushes between them. It had the desired effect. The two airmen spun to the center and fired snapshots at each other and both went down in an explosion of paint.

I heard the squad leader over the radio calling up to get the rest of the group to where the two point men were. Smirking, I pulled out a paint grenade from the bandolier that I had 'acquired' a few days ago and got ready to pull the pin and throw.

I only had to wait about a minute before the group came into the open. The squad leader asked one of the two guys on the ground what had happened. The answer made me have to fight not to laugh.

"She's a demon sir, she has to be. No one is this good. We wasted each other because she ran between us."

I pulled the pin and counted to three before sending the grenade on a flat trajectory into the group. It bounce once and went off at chest level, coating the group in neon green paint.

As I descended to the ground, I could hear the group cursing me. I walked up to the squad leader and handed him the radio.

"Good try Sarge. Maybe next time you'll get me." I said as I walked off into the woods.

The squad leader came running up to me and wound up with a rifle pointed at his face. I hadn't even realized that I had done it until I was staring down the sights.

Practice, practice.

"You know the rules Sarge. I won tonight, you lost. I get off scott free, you don't follow me and you have to try again tomorrow night. Which happens to be the last night of training by the way." I said.

"You're right girl. I'm just not used to losing, especially at my own game in my backyard. How is it that you always get the drop on us?"

"When we end the training I'll be more than happy to show you. A girl can't go giving away all her secrets."

I heard rustling behind me. I sniffed the air. Human, no paint, plenty of fear and rage. I heard a safety being clicked off.

Once again time seemed to slow to a crawl as I spun around drawing the M-9 I had picked up earlier and dropping to the ground. He managed to get off one shot off before I I opened up on him. I pulled the trigger as fast as the weapon would recycle. He had the entire magazine emptied into his torso before he hit the ground.

"What the fuck was that about?" I yelled at the team lead. Then as my ears stopped ringing I heard the scream.

One of the airmen was clutching his leg, my night vision allowed me to see the blood soaking into his uniform.

I immediately turned and policed the weapons of the man I had dropped. Clearing out the pistol and the rifle I discovered that this guy was out to kill me. Both of his weapons were loaded with fragmenting jacket rounds.

Shredder rounds as I discovered they were called.

While the other airmen attended to their injured teammate, the sergeant and I hog tied the stranger and called in for evac.

About ten minutes later, a HH-60 Pave Hawk came in to take the wounded airman to the hospital, while several pickup trucks rolled in to take the rest of us back to the base.

Needless to say training was over.

As it turned out the stranger was an airman assigned to the squadron responsible for my training. I had cleaned his clock twice before during combatives. To make things worse, this guy turned out to be a white supremacist to boot. So not only did I have the fact that I had handed him his ass twice and the fact that I wasn't "white" going against me, I also wasn't human. Looks like we can add xenophobe to his list of major faults.

The commander of the squadron was so pleased with my actions that he asked for and received permission to award me a Meritorious Service Medal, saying in the citation that despite the fact that I could have fled since I was the prime target, my quick thinking saved many lives.

If I wasn't covered in fur, I swear my cheeks could light up a dark room I was blushing so bad.

Sadly, this isn't even close to the toughest part of the training. The next stage would prove to be the most difficult and painful part of the entire thing.

* * *

A/N : Yes it's an update. I was able to get a computer again and I will be updating as soon as I can. These next few chapters will be coming at yall from Kuwait. Please, as always, read and review.


	5. Making of a Super Soldier

_**Prelude to Destiny**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sega of America, Team Sonic, MGM nor anything else associated with any franchise mentioned within. The only thing that I own is the name Kerra. It is mine and if anyone steals it I will not hesitate to get creative on the torture. Also I do not own the original idea for the Mjolnir armor, that belongs to Microsoft and Bungie. That's how Kerra got the idea for her own version of it.

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Making of a Super Soldier**_

_A/N: This chapter will be told from Alexis's point of view. The base that they are at is entirely fictitious and was created by the artist and writer of on of my favorite web comics, AFBlues. I figured that the base used for Badger Ops training would be the perfect place to set the creation of a super soldier. Farva, if you happen to frequent this site, please don't flame me for using the base._

_

* * *

_

Frost AFB, Groom Lake, Nevada

I put down the file I was reading and rubbed my eyes. Tails was definitely surprising people. Not even officially in our military and she had already garnered a MSM. Setting her progress report aside, I turned my attention to a stack of thirty files. Thirty different lives that had been cut short ahead of their time that had left me drowning in an ocean of blood with no help of rescue.

I got down to the grisly task of cataloging the causes of death in each case. Heart attack, brain aneurysm, pulmonary expansion,retinal detachment, Parkinson's, the list went on and on. I documented what augmentations were responsible for these problems and began planning safeguards so that the young vixen that had volunteered to undergo the painful process would survive and go on to save not only Earth, but eventually her own home world.

As I wrote, I did something that I had not done in a very long time. I prayed. I prayed that this young vixen surviving and becoming a hero to both our worlds would be my absolution from my failure.

_One month later_

I walked into the surgical suite that had been prepared for Tails's surgery. All of the safeguards that I had suggested were enacted based upon my notes and findings from the deaths of the first group of super soldiers. I had taken to calling them Spartan-IIs because the young subjects were just as ferocious and as disciplined as the three hundred of ancient Sparta that stood against the Persian armies.

I entered to surgical suite to find Tails laying on the bed, her eyelids fluttering as she fought the sedative that was given to her.

"On a lighter note, I'm so drugged up I cant even feel my tails." She said with a drug induced giggle. I myself had to chuckle as she swung the tips of her namesakes around in both hands.

"But on a more serious note, what is the catch to this test?" She asked as she slowly fell back onto the pillow behind her.

"No catches to this one. Just one objective to passing this stage of your training." I replied.

"W...what's that?" She asked, her words slurring as she finally surrendered to the sedative.

Leaning forward, and lightly kissing the forehead of the vixen that I had come to think of as my daughter, I whispered one word:

"_Survive."_

_

* * *

_

A/N: I know that this chapter was extremely short in comparison to my other chapters, but I wanted to show what was going through Alexis's mind as she prepares to send Tails towards an uncertain future. Dont worry the next chapters will be up to my usual length. As always, please read and review.


	6. Betrayal From On High

_**Prelude to Destiny**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sega of America, Team Sonic, MGM nor anything else associated with any franchise mentioned within. The only thing that I own is the name Kerra. It is mine and if anyone steals it I will not hesitate to get creative on the torture. Also I do not own the original idea for the Mjolnir armor, that belongs to Microsoft and Bungie. That's how Kerra got the idea for her own version of it.

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Betrayal From On High**_

It's been almost a year since I came to Earth. In that time I have been put through some of the most rigorous training I have ever been through and overcome what seemed like insurmountable challenges. The last couple of months have been the hardest of them all.

I have been through numerous surgeries. The first of which was to implant a catalytic thyroid implant that contained, strangely enough human growth hormones. In the time span of about three weeks, I had grown to a height of five foot eight inches. Then, once my growth spurts subsided, I was subjected to more surgeries. These included Carbide Ceramic Ossification that bonded a high strength material to my skeleton, making it nearly indestructible. Then there were the muscular enhancement injections increase my muscle density and decreased the recovery time from lactic acid build up. Finally there was the occipital capillary reversal which heightened my already acute vision and the superconducting fibrification of neural dendrites that increased my reflexes by several fold. The end result was a changed vixen. I was now stronger and faster than anyone I knew. The only drawback was adjusting to my new abilities.

I have been slowly relearning how to use my body. My strength and speed have gone through the roof. It is to the point that I need help to do the simplest tasks like getting dressed and feeding myself.

Alexis has become like a mother to me since I came here. She has been a big help in getting me on track to moving normally and being self-reliant again. On top of everything, I've started puberty and my hormones have a tendency to turn me into a total basket case when the smallest things go wrong, like snapping a bootlace or popping a button.

I decided to take a leaf out of my friend Espio's book to try and help things. I began to spend most of my alone time meditating, repeating the same mantra over and over again.

What is it you ask? It's something that I picked up from Knuckles years ago.

"_The servers are the seven Chaos._

_Chaos is power, power enriched by our hearts._

_The Master seeks to unite the Chaos."_

Why the prayer of the Guardians?

Simple, I have the ability to use the Chaos Emeralds. Though it has only happened twice that I have been told of I can take on a super form like Sonic. The only problem is, unlike Sonic who has gone super several times, I can never remember what happens after the transformation.

So far it has helped, but it has also led to some interesting complications if you will. Namely the ability to use Chaos Control to warp from one place to another. Also I inadvertently discovered that I could also use Chaos Spears.

Today we are headed out to one of the many ranges here in Nevada.

The reason?

I am currently riding in the back of a black SUV with blacked out windows, sitting in my super form, though with a few distinct differences. For one, my clothes have shifted to a pair of black leather pants and a backless top that loops around my neck that is seems to be made of a almost silk like material. I was also wearing a pair of tinted ballistic goggles to cover my eyes as their new appearance seems to disturb people. My eyes have shifted from their normal sapphire blue to completely black.

"We're here." The major driving us said as he stopped the vehicle.

"Alright ell tee, lets see what you can do." The colonel riding shotgun said turning to look at me.

"Alright then, lets get to it." I said as I opened the door and stepped out of the truck.

As everyone assembled out side the trucks under a small awning that had been set up with all manner of recording equipment, I walk a couple hundred yards from the site.

Turning to see that everyone and everything was ready, I began to slowly hover above the ground. Slowly I ascended to a height of about thirty meters.

Then I began to gather Chaos Energy in the palms of my hands.

Once the power reached the proper level, I began to let loose.

"_**CHAOS BARRAGE!"**_

I started laying down a barrage of fire the likes of which haven't been seen outside of Patriot Missile Batteries firing a rolling strike.

About a minute later I stopped firing and viewed the massive smoking crater I had created. Smirking, I began to charge up my next attack.

Hundreds of motes of yellow light formed above my head.

"_**CHAOS RAIN!"**_ I yelled as I moved my hands down towards the target.

The explosions lasted for a few minutes. Once the smoke cleared, the targets, old tanks and armored personnel carriers, were smoking ruins of twisted and burning steel.

Finally with my Chaos Energy charging, I took off with a thunderclap as I broke the sound barrier towards a distant mountain cave.

As I reached the cave, the Chaos Energy that I was charging began to reach critical levels. It was then that I unleashed my most powerful ability.

"_**CHAOS NOVA!" **_

The mountain and the surrounding half mile of terrain vaporized, leaving a crater that could only be rivaled by a meteorite strike.

I looked around as the dust settled. Sparks of energy were flying off of my body as the air reacted to the aura of raw power surrounding me. I flew back to the observation site and smirked as I looked at the awestruck expressions on their faces.

"So, what do you guys thin..." were the only words that left my mouth before I collapsed from exhaustion. Little did I realize at the time that those would be the last words I would speak as a Mobian for a long time.

_(A/N: This last part of the chapter will be from Alexis's point of view.)_

_Several hours later _

I entered the exam room where they had rushed Tails after she collapsed. When I entered I was in for the biggest shock of my life.

Instead of the vibrant young vixen that had surprised all of us with her determination, I saw a young human girl with blonde hair with red tips laying on the bed, unconscious. She had three groups of bangs that defiantly stood away from her forehead as well. Despite what I was seeing, I couldn't believe my eyes. I didn't want to believe what my eyes were showing me.

I rounded on the General. "Where is Tails and who is this child?"

"That child is the fox. We used some of the alien technology we recovered from Roswell to suppress her memories, the augmentations, and more importantly her abilities." The general replied.

"Was all this necessary?" I asked.

"She was far to dangerous to be allowed to roam free like that. What would have happened if she lost control of those abilities that she demonstrated out there. This way she can live a normal life and have a normal home until her skills are needed."

"Then I'll adopt her." I said as I sat on the edge of her bed and smoothed her bangs back, only to have them pop back into place.

"Why would you do that?"

"Why not? This way if her abilities start to leak out, she has someone there who can explain things to her."

"Hmmm. You have a point. Alright then, you will be allowed to adopt the girl, but you are not permitted to tell her anything about her past that deals with this program. Is that clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good. Now do you have a name in mind for the paperwork?"

"How about Miley?"

"Very well. I hope you know what you're doing."

"I do General, I do."

_

* * *

_

A/N: Alright and that is chapter six. Please let me know what you guys think.


	7. The Life and Times of Miley

_**Prelude to Destiny**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sega of America, Team Sonic, MGM nor anything else associated with any franchise mentioned within. The only thing that I own is the name Kerra. It is mine and if anyone steals it I will not hesitate to get creative on the torture. Also I do not own the original idea for the Mjolnir armor, that belongs to Microsoft and Bungie. That's how Kerra got the idea for her own version of it.

_**Chapter 7**_

_**The Life and Times of Miley**_

I'm stuck at home again. This is why I hate getting sick. When I do it's never the twenty four hour variety. I usually wind up with the kind that gets me stuck at home with a fever, cough, and whatever else Mother Nature decides I should be afflicted with for at least a week minimum.

Of course this weekend would have to be the big track meet that would decide who would be going to state.

I think an introduction is in order. My name is Miley Halsey. I'm five foot seven, and one hundred and twenty pounds. About a hundred and five of that is solid muscle and the rest is somewhat evenly distributed fat that a girl should have. The reason that I say somewhat evenly is because of my bust. Fifteen and I'm almost too big for a C-cup. But I don't mind too much, at least I can still pull off feminine better that my teammates. Most of them have burned off so much of their body fat that they look like guys with long hair.

The funny thing is that, despite what most would call a handicap, I still hold most of the school's records in both short distance running and in cross country.

I also manage to maintain a 4.0 GPA.

I get a lot of guys, mostly jocks, asking me out. I shoot them all down like one winged ducks. Just because my hair is primarily blonde doesn't mean that I am an easy, bubbly headed moron.

Of course the requests have all but stopped since this blue eyed blonde with natural red tips sent a guy that was just a little to forward to the hospital after putting a massive dent in my locker with his head.

That got me suspended for a week despite the fact that I had a hall full of witnesses that said he started the whole thing and I was just defending myself.

Me, an anger management issue?

Nah.

Needless to say the guys have toed the line since then, even with their own girlfriends.

Always nice to have a reputation.

Anyways, back to the current situation.

I'm currently curled up on the couch wearing Sonic the Hedgehog sleep pants, a Tails tank top, and Sonic slippers. Can't guess what my favorite video games are can ya?

I'm watching the local news story about a fire in downtown Colorado Springs. Sadly it was at my favorite art supply store. Fortunately, no was inside and the damage was minor. The reporter was saying something about the cause of the fire when the major national network broke in with a breaking story.

The scene switched from the aftermath of a small fire in Colorado to a massive fire in one of the world's largest buildings, the South Tower of the World Trade Center.

I sat straight up on the couch.

"Mom get in here! You need to see this!"

My mom came rushing out of the kitchen just as a plane flew into the North Tower and exploded.

My mom and I sat there on the couch holding each others hand as we listened to the anchor say something about a hijacking before pausing and listening to their earpiece. Continuing they informed a stunned country that another plane had crashed, this time into the Pentagon.

My mom's phone went off. It was her office trying to find out where all their people were. They told her to stay at home since the base was now in lock down and they were at DEFCON-2. One more step and the nukes would leave their silos. I prayed that the people at the top kept a level head.

Then reports started to flow in about a fourth plan that had gone down in Pennsylvania. It turned out that some of the passengers had been on the phones in the plane talking to family when the first planes had gone down and when the hijackers took over the plane. They organized a resistance and fought back against the hijackers. Unfortunately the plane went down during the struggle for control killing the day's first heroes.

As we watched the reports, the scene cut back to New York as the first tower collapsed, followed just a few minutes later by its twin.

For some strange reason, I started to sing quietly as the reports came in about terrorists claiming responsibility.

I must've dreamed a thousand dreams  
Been haunted by a million screams  
But I can hear the marching feet  
They're moving into the street

Now did you read the news today  
They say the danger's gone away  
But I can see the fire's still alight  
There burning into the night

There's too many men, too many people  
Making too many problems  
And not much love to go round  
Can't you see this is a land of confusion?

Well this is the world we live in  
And these are the hands we're given  
Use them and let's start trying  
To make it a place worth living in

Ooh, Superman where are you now  
When everything's gone wrong somehow?  
The men of steel, the men of power  
Are losing control by the hour

This is the time, this is the place  
So we look for the future  
But there's not much love to go round  
Tell me why, this is a land of confusion

This is the world we live in  
And these are the hands we're given  
Use them and let's start trying  
To make it a place worth living in

I remember long ago when the sun was shining  
Yes, and the stars were bright all through the night  
And the sound of your laughter as I held you tight, so long ago

I won't be coming home tonight  
My generation will put it right  
We're not just making promises  
That we know, we'll never keep

Too many men, there's too many people  
Making too many problems  
And not much love to go round  
Can't you see, this is a land of confusion?

Now this is the world we live in  
And these are the hands we're given  
Use them and let's start trying  
To make it a place worth fighting for  
This is the world we live in

This is the world we live in  
And these are the names we're given  
Stand up and let's start showing  
Just where our lives are going to

As I sang, I firmly cemented my goal of joining the Air Force. My dream of being a fighter pilot would have to be put on hold until I could get my degree, but I realized my country would need everyone they could get their hands on.

Four years later, once I graduated from high school, I went straight to the recruiter's office. Six months later I was at Lackland AFB for basic training. Then six weeks later I went to my tech school. Two months after that I was at my first base. I got there to late to be able to go on the last rotation of gun trucks the Air Force was sending out. I had to wait almost a year and a half to go on my first trip of line haul supply convoys. They say the first deployment is the hardest, and this one was no exception. In June, just past the halfway point in the tour, we lost a comrade, a brother in arms. Despite the loss of this young Airman who had a bright future, we continued our mission and the rest of us were able to return home safely.

Then three years later it was time to go again.

_A/N: To those of you who were affected by the tragedy of September 11th, I apologize if I brought up any bad memories with this chapter. I remember that day clearly. It was the reason that I was so adamant about joining the Air Force. As for the last few lines of the story, they are based on actual events during my first deployment in support of Operation Iraqi Freedom. On June 10th, 2007, Airman 1st Class Eric M. Barnes, call sign 'Joker,' was killed by a roadside bomb less than ten minutes from the gate of the base they were headed to that night. That week was the hardest of the entire seven months that we were over here. This chapter goes out to all who lost their lives on September 11th and to all of my brothers and sisters in arms that are still fighting this war even though they have passed from the mortal plane. They are gone, but not forgotten. Please R&R._

_Land of Confusion Copyright 1986 by Genesis and 2006 by Distrubed._


	8. UNSEAL THE HUSHED CASKET

_**Prelude to Destiny**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sega of America, Team Sonic, MGM nor anything else associated with any franchise mentioned within. The only thing that I own is the name Kerra. It is mine and if anyone steals it I will not hesitate to get creative on the torture. Also I do not own the original idea for the Mjolnir armor, that belongs to Microsoft and Bungie. That's how Kerra got the idea for her own version of it.

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Unseal The Hushed Casket**_

Four months into my second tour of convoys and absolutely no action. Not even tracers flying out of random buildings. Not that I'm wanting to get hit, but I need something to spice things up a bit.

"How y'all doing up there Tails?" My convoy commander called over the radio.

"We're doing good up here Buffalo. Just bored out of our fricking minds."

"I hear ya on that."

My crew found out about my obsession with Sonic the Hedgehog, and more importantly how big a fan I was of Tails, making that my call sign. I was fine with it since my friends in high school took to calling me that because of my bangs and my sapphire blue eyes.

We were on our way to Mosul, even though the battalion said that we wouldn't be going any farther north than Balad. Hmph, another reason not to trust the Army to get their shit straight and creating more work for us grunts down here on the roads.

My appearance hasn't changed much since high school. The only difference that you could see if I showed you were my tattoos. My mom was a little upset about me getting inked, but hey, I'm an adult I can make my own decisions.

Oh yeah, my tats. On my right shoulder I have an ankh, the Egyptian symbol of life and fertility. On my left shoulder I have a Celtic protection symbol drawn by a close friend. Those a lot of people have seen. There are two others that very few have seen. One is a howling wolf and pentacle on my left breast and the other is a set of black and gray tribal wings that stretch from shoulder to shoulder.

The ones on my shoulders I got done to commemorate graduating from basic and tech. The wolf was to commemorate coming home from my first deployment and the wings are a silent memory for a friend who was killed in Afghanistan. I was thinking about getting Tails's trademark signet on my right breast to symbolize the namesake of my call sign and nickname.

Anyways, back to the mission. We were driving down Tampa towards Camp Victory. We were about half an hour out when I saw a massive flash of light and then darkness.

"Sgt. Halsey! Where are you?" My driver, A1C Amy Jones, screamed frantically. She was almost on top of me when she yelled.

I was about to tell her to keep it down due to the massive headache I was nursing. I was betting I had a massive concussion. Then she tripped and fell on top of me, her face landing between my furry breasts.

Wait, furry breasts?

What the hell happened?

I began to try and figure out what the hell was going on until my headache got worse and the floodgates to my memories broke open. The abuse, the beatings, the rape, the recovery, meeting Sonic and the friends that would later become known as the Freedom Fighters, the coup, the end of the first war, Chaos Control, the Ark, going home, Cosmo, the Metarex war, the depression, that gateway, the training, the surgery, the demonstration of my powers. Everything came flooding back as I writhed in pain on the ground.

Then, as suddenly as it started it stopped. My memories, my body, my powers were all restored. I stood shakily and began to look at my surroundings as Amy began to slowly back away from me.

"What are you?" She asked quietly, almost a whisper.

"A good question Ames, one that I shall answer once we get through this. Just to let you know, I might look different, but I'm still the same person. I said as I looked around the blackness we were surrounded by.

I suddenly felt a familiar presence behind me and I saw Amy's eyes go wide as she let out a gasp.

Turning around, I knelt on one knee and said, "Hello Walkers. To what do I owe the abrupt summons?"

_"Please rise Chosen One."_  
_"Yes, we do not ask such things of you."_  
_"We merely saved you from certain doom."_

"Wait, I almost died?"

_"In a sense you are dead."_  
_"Yet in another you are not."_  
_"And in another..."_

"Wait just a hot minute." I interrupted, my southern accent coming out. "I know its never a good idea to interrupt an omnipotent being when they are speaking, but since you three do owe me one for the whole Mammoth Mogul thing, I might as well collect."

_"The Chosen One is correct."_  
_"Indeed, we are indebted to her."_  
_"We are agreed. What is your boon, Chosen One?"_

"Send us back to a couple of minutes before the blast and leave a marker for me to see the point of impact while leaving my abilities intact. I can get us out of the kill zone in one piece and alive. Then I will work on getting back home to Mobius."

_"Very well."_  
_"We will grant this request."_  
_"Yes, there is still much you need to do to fulfill your destiny."_

"Thank you Walkers. May You walk in the light." I replied as we disappeared in a flash of light.

Suddenly we were back in our truck and fully clothed once again.

"Okay genius, what's the plan? I hope it involves us keeping our cloths on." Amy said as we quickly gathered our personal items from the dash and stuck them in our pockets.

"Oh, trust me it does. Though face planting is a real possibility." I replied as I called on the powers of Chaos.

I saw the marker, an orb of light floating a couple of feet over the road.

I closed my eyes and focused on the room where I first came to this world.

"Chaos..."

My eyes snapped open as the orb passed under the front of our truck.

"**CONTROL!**"

_Stargate Command_

Everything was running smoothly in the SGC today.

SG-12 was briefing General Hammond on the results of their last mission.

Dr. Alexis Halsey was in the control room discussing the program that was aligning the addresses found on Abydos.

Techs were going through their checklists making sure the gate was functioning properly.

The gate was sitting idle at the moment, its protective iris closed.

Suddenly, the sounds of the iris opening could be heard.

Chief Harriman looked up from his console to see the iris opening. Thinking he had nudged the control with out realizing it, he toggled it.

The iris remained open.

"Dr. Halsey?"

"Yes Chief?"

"The iris opened and now I can't get it to close."

"Hmm, that is strange. Have some one in the gate room try the..."

Dr. Halsey was interrupted by the site of a white portal materialize inside the Stargate.

Then she saw two bodies and all manner of equipment come flying out of the portal before it disappeared and the iris closed. One of the bodies was strangely familiar to the doctor.

_Tails's perspective_

So far this was a pretty eventful day. I got killed, had the Ancient Walkers pay up the favor they owed me, and now I had a girl lying on my chest, her crotch inches from my nose. I normally didn't mind this position, but there were a few things that I could do without.

First, we were fully clothed.

Second, we both had seventy pounds of body armor on with about ten pound of additional gear on the vests.

Thirdly, Amy was unconscious.

Oh, and my arms were in awkward positions, so I couldn't roll her off my chest.

Have you ever been caught in one of those awkward moments that just seems to happen for no apparent reason?

Well I think that this qualifies as one of those times. So I did the only thing that I could think of at the moment.

I took a deep breath and motor boated the shit out of her pussy.

Have you ever woken a girl up by putting an ice cube down the front of her panties? I have and I have never heard a girl scream that loud or jump that high from a prone position.

Unfortunately for me I started laughing and had her land back on my chest.

The next thing I heard killed the laughter more effectively than having a ceramic composite plate slammed into my chest.

"MILEY!"

I looked around the best I could and saw Alexis, my surrogate mom for the past decade or so, standing over me.

"Hi mom." I said with a wry smile.

"Don't 'Hi mom' me young lady. What the hell happened and how the hell did you get here?"

"Give me just a minute and I'll explain." I replied before returning my attention to the girl on my chest. "Amy?" I poked her with the hand that I got free before she landed back on top of me. "Ames?" I poked harder, on her ass this time, right there where at the meat where ass meets thigh. You know, that really ticklish spot? Again no response. "Amy Jones!" I yelled, smacking her ass this time. This got a response. Just not the one I was expecting.

Put simply, she motor boated me before rolling off me laughing.

"Paybacks a bitch huh?"

"Yeah, especially when you did that in front of my mom." I replied as I sat up and jerked my thumb over my shoulder towards Alexis.

Her laughter died in her throat as she looked around for a rock to crawl under and die of embarrassment.

"You were saying Miley?"

"Oh yeah. Umm, lets see, there was a massive IED that went off under our truck, we technically died, went to limbo, my memories were restored, talked with the Walkers, they sent us back before the blast and marked the point of impact, and I used Chaos Control to bring us here." I said as I ticked off the events of the past about half hour or so on my fingers.

"You have got some of the best luck I have ever seen."

"I know."

"What in the hell is going on?" a male voice said.

"General Hammond you remember daughter Miley?"

"I do. What has that got to do with what's going on?" Hammond asked.

I stood up and gave a sharp, crisp salute. "Pleasure to see you again sir."

"Miley is that really you?" Hammond asked as he looked upon my true form.

"In the fur. I think it would be best if we go to the conference room to discuss things." I replied.

"I agree. It sounds like there is one hell of a story behind all this." Hammond said as he led us to the conference room, dismissing the team there saying that they would continue the next morning.

So which one of you two would like to start?" Hammond asked looking at Alexis and I.

"I think I should sir. This whole thing came about because of me." I replied before starting to tell my story from the point where I found the Stargate on Mobius to today, with Alexis filling in some of the blanks.

Six hours, several bathroom breaks, two smoke breaks, and three pots of coffee later the story telling was complete.

"Wow, I was right. That was one hell of a story." Hammond said, finally speaking after the story was complete.

"Yes sir." I replied before turning to Alexis. "Hey mom, is that little thing that I helped you design finished?"

"You mean...?"

"Yup. That's exactly what I mean."

"Yes it is. I have it on cold storage in my lab here."

"What are you two talking about?" Hammond asked, clearly confused.

"Well sir, if you would allow me to join your command and reinstate my commission, I'm sure that we would be more than happy to show you." I replied giving him my best puppy dog eyes.

Hmm, that's a little redundant for this vixen, huh?

Anyways, Hammond gave in after a couple of minutes.

"Alright Miley, I'll make a couple of calls to get everything sorted out. Is Miley the name on your service record?"

"No sir, it's Miles." I said with a look of disgust.

"So do you want me to change the name?"

"Yes, but not to Miley."

"Then what do you want your name to be?"

"Kerra."

"Why that name?" Alexis asked.

"I think it fits my personality better and it's unique." I replied.

"Alright. I'll make some calls." Hammond said before turning to Alexis. "What team should we assign her to?"

"I would have to say Colonel O'Neill's team. They seem to get themselves into the kind of situations that would require her skills."

"Hmm, alright. Kerra you will be assigned to SG-1 when they return from their latest mission. Now shall we head to the lab so you two can show me this thing you were talking about?"

"Of course General." Alexis replied as she stood and lead the way to her lab.

When we got to the lab, she motioned to the chamber. "The honors are yours Kerra. I think you know the password."

Smiling, I walked up to the container and entered the password on the console installed on the lid.

_UNSEAL THE HUSHED CASKET_

There was a pneumatic hiss as the pressure equalized and the pistons opened the doors.

After the doors opened I got a good look at my new armor.

"What is it? Hammond asked from across the room.

Reaching in, I pulled out a green and gold helmet.

"I need a weapon." I replied.

Pausing to inspect the suit, I added, "As well as some paint and stencils."

"What for?" Alexis asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well OD green really isn't my color." I replied before continuing on another train of thought. "Also can you get my toys sent here from Area 51? It would be nice to be reunited with my babies."

"Sure thing. How long do you think it will take you to repaint the suit?"

"So long as everything goes smoothly and I don't get interrupted, about a week to do it properly."

"Alright, that should be plenty of time for the rest of your gear to get here from Nevada and SG-1 to return." Alexis replied.

"Thanks mom. By the way, can you bring in my stereo? You know how I am when I work. I need music."

"Sure thing dear." She replied.

_

* * *

_

A/N: That's it for this chapter. There will probably only be a couple more chapters before this story is complete. As always, please R&R. Also whoever can tell me where the password is from gets an invisible Sonic plushie of their choice.


	9. Back in Black

_**Prelude to Destiny**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sega of America, Team Sonic, MGM nor anything else associated with any franchise mentioned within. The only thing that I own is the name Kerra. It is mine and if anyone steals it I will not hesitate to get creative on the torture. Also I do not own the original idea for the Mjolnir armor, that belongs to Microsoft and Bungie. That's how Kerra got the idea for her own version of it.

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Back In Black**_

_Cheyenne Mountain_

The next day found me in what would soon be my lab with the pieces of my armor spread out on the floor, my stereo blaring, and me wearing coveralls with a paint gun in my hand.

Why you ask?

Because I never really like olive drab and I have a preference for working at night. Black just blends a little better than OD green.

It took me about four hours to get the first coat of paint on the armor, I decided to go with several thin coats of paint to prevent any runs or streaks.

Then I began working on making upgrades to the suit.

I started by modifying the suit's bracers to allow for the addition of optional weapons, primarily bladed ones.

You see, having grown up here on Earth during the time of some of the best video game franchises, many of them gave me really good ideas that I never really had a chance to work on. The first of which was BloodRayne. I love the blades that she uses and since I now have the armor I can pull of my own version of them.

Then there were Dante's guns from Devil May Cry. It is every soldier's wet dream to have a weapon the will never run out of ammo and I wanted them. Though at the time I didn't remember that I had created my own versions of them that fired Chaos Energy rather than Demonic Energy, but the principle was the same.

Finally there was the game that launched the X-Box. Halo. I had dreamed of having my own Mjolnir armor, and here on the floor of my lab, there it was. The suit was currently at about the Mark V level of development. I planned on making it more powerful the the Mark VI with a few more upgrades.

It took me about six hours to finish modifying the bracers and get them painted as well.

I then began drawing up plans for a version of the suit that would somewhat resemble Warmachine for the Ironman movie. I also began to come up with a way to make the arc reactor a reality.

I know that if anyone were to ever find out about these plans they would probably shit themselves for the simple fact that this was all science fiction and fantasy. But then, how do you explain the Stargate, and more importantly, myself.

I mean, here I am probably the best example of a totally alien race that even before the augmentations was extremely powerful and talented. The time I have spent on Earth have only increased these attributes and allowed my creativity to skew slightly to more destructive ideas.

Not that I really mind the warped perspective that I now have on life and the world in general.

By the end of the week the armor was finished including the detail work on the shoulders and helmet.

On the helmet there were to stealth gray images stenciled on the sides. On the left side was the SGC insignia with the SG-1 team patch on the right.

The left shoulder had the American flag painted in the same color scheme with the field of stars towards the front as per regulations.

The right shoulder had the Air Force insignia and below that was my double tail signet. That way I we found Mobius and I had to go in wearing my armor, my friends would be able at least confirm who I was, even though my twin tails should remove any doubt.

I was on my way to let Hammond know that my work on the armor was complete and to see if he had heard any thing about my 'toys' that were being shipped from Area 51.

I went up to his office door and knocked sharply. I waited a few seconds but got no response. I knocked once more and got the same result. I decided to see if he was in the control room down stairs.

As I entered the control room, I saw Hammond looking into the gate room. Turning to look through the windows myself I was one of the Marine SG teams coming back through the gate with SG-1 in tow.

Truthfully the four of them looked like hell. Their clothes were riddled with tears and burn marks, and they were being supported by a Marine each as they came down the ramp.

I spotted my vest still sitting in a corner of the control room and I quickly removed the first aid kit off of it and ran into the gate room to assist until the medical teams could arrive.

I ran into the gate room and approached the leader of the team.

"What the story here Major?" I asked the Marine.

"They missed their check in yesterday so we were dispatched as a search and rescue team. We found them, but resistance was pretty intense." He replied.

"Is there really such a thing for a Marine?" I asked with a small smile as I proceeded to look over the team to assess their injuries.

"There is when you run low on ammo and HE." He replied as he helped me triage the team.

"Very true. But then again that's not really something that I have to worry about you know?"

"True, if half the stories that we've heard are true, you would have made one hell of a Marine." He replied with a chuckle.

Meanwhile the team was starting to regain their senses. Their commander, Colonel Jack O'Neill, was the first one to notice me.

"Excuse me miss, but who and what the hell are you?" He asked.

"My name is Major Kerra Prower. As for what I am, I am an anthropomorphic fox. I come from a planet called Mobius. I came here a little over ten years ago." I replied.

"Then where have you been hiding out?" The civilian, Dr. Daniel Jackson asked.

"Oh you know, got turned into a human, went to high school, spent almost two full tours of duty in Iraq doing line haul convoys, the usual." I replied as I checked his bandages.

"How is that the usual?" Daniel asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Sure even for me this has been on hell of a trip, but still not the strangest thing that has happened to me." I replied.

"Sound like you've been through a lot." The blonde female, Major Samantha "Sam" Carter stated as I began to check her over. "Though what did you mean by almost two whole tours?" She asked.

"Well... I was on the second tour up until a week ago. Then I came here after almost getting blown up by the same IED twice in one night." I replied. "Don't ask. The explanation doesn't even make sense to me and I was there." I added seeing the obvious question forming behind her blue eyes.

"So what is your purpose here Major Prower?" The Jaffa Tealc asked.

"Well, the General had planned for a nice introduction once you guys finished debriefing him when you got back but things changed obviously. I'm the newest member of SG-1." I replied, tensing for the onslaught of questions.

"I don't need another team member. I'm sure that some other team would be happy to have you on it." Jack replied his voice level, but I could see that he was pissed.

"I don't mean to be rude, but what exactly can you do?" Daniel asked.

Tealc remained silent, as if he was observing me and seeing how I would react. Carter clammed up and had a look of jealousy on her face.

"What can I do you ask?" I said as I closed my eyes. "Let me show you." I finished as my eyes snapped open to reveal the normally bright sapphire orbs had turned black before I disappeared in a green flash.

"Where did she go?" Jack asked as they all looked around for me.

"HEY! HEADS UP!" I yelled from my new position.

The team looked up and their expressions turned to shock when they say me hovering, using my twin tails to stay airborne. I circled the room a few times before letting my feet touch the walls that I proceeded to burn rubber on as I did a few laps around the room before jumping off the back wall and preformed a flawless Spin dash through the now inactive Stargate, my shoulder length hair turning to razor sharp quills thanks to my Chaos abilities.

"Whoa. That was..." Jack said searching for words to describe what he had just seen.

"Amazing? Unbelievable? L33T? I know. That was just a small demonstration of my abilities. The rest of them are a bit to destructive for me to demonstrate here." I replied as I made room for the medical team to come in and take the team to the infirmary. "I'll see ya when y'all get out of the infirmary."

The next day I was working on devising a way for me to create an AI similar to Cortana from the Halo games to have in my suit when the door to my lab opened up. I turned around expecting to see Alexis or Hammond here to tell me that my gear was in from Area 51. What I saw was a pissed off Carter.

"Major Carter. To what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked as I crossed my arms under my breasts.

"I want you to know that you will not be replacing me on SG-1. I worked to damn hard to get here and I am not going to let anyone kick me off the team." She said as her hand drifted behind her back, presumably to draw a weapon.

"_**CHAOS SPEAR!"**_

My attack went past her, close enough that the air displaced by the energy blast ruffled her short hair, before impacting the wall behind her and causing a two foot crater to form in the wall.

I turned to Carter and allowed all emotion to drain from my face. I went to that special place in my mind where everything is just white noise. The only thing that exists in my target, my weapon, and myself.

If you even think about drawing that weapon, I will have no sympathy in either seriously injuring you or killing you. I missed on purpose, next time I won't be so kind." I said in a monotonous voice, devoid of any kind of emotion.

Carter didn't reply. She only looked over her shoulder and saw the damage I caused with little effort. She then turned and left. As she left I inspected her belt line and found no weapon. _'Hmm. Looks like I called her bluff.' _I thought as I turned back to my computer and got back to work.

_One week later._

A week later I found myself in the gate room waiting to head out on my first mission with SG-1. I had arrived four hours early so that I would have plenty of time to don Mjolnir and run a series of diagnostics before heading off world. I stood at the base of the ramp with my helmet in hand, waiting patiently for the rest of my new team. Rather, I was catching up on the sleep that I had missed after I had locked the articulation in my suit. Despite being asleep I heard the door to the gate room open and woke up to see SG-1 enter the room. The guys were eager to see what I was capable of especially since I had gotten my weapons in from Area 51. They consisted of two modified Colt Model 1911-A1 .45s named Ebony and Ivory, two modified M-240Bs named Dusk and Dawn, and modified tactical 12 gauge shotgun named Artemis.

The two handguns were attached to my thighs and the two machine guns and the shotgun were attached to the backpack of my suit that contain the miniature fusion reactor that powered my suit. Needless to say, with all this fire power, plus my own abilities, I was one dangerous vixen.

Carter on the other hand was still giving me the evil eye. For some odd reason she still thought that I was going to replace her on the team. Shaking my head I donned my helmet and watched as the heads up display flickered to life as the suit acknowledged continuity.

"You ready to go Prower?" Jack asked me.

"Jacked up and good to go sir." I replied using a line I had heard in the Starcraft games as I pounded my fists together causing my shield to flicker momentarily.

"Alright, then lets go." Jack said as he turn to give the controller a thumbs up to let him know we were ready.

The gate was dialed and a wormhole was established, which we went through after the unstable vortex subsided.

_Three hours later_

_'Well this is definitely a change of pace from doing convoys.'_ I though as I unleashed another concentrated burst of fire from Dusk and Dawn.

The mission had gone south about an hour ago when we ran into a battalion sized force of Jaffa. Since then we had been on the run, trying to make our way back to the gate while trying to avoid contact with the enemy. The rest of SG-1 was rapidly depleting their ammo supply, we had run out of grenades quickly as well as claymores. I was the only one who was not limited by a finite amount of ammunition. Though I have to admit that I wasn't sure how much longer I would be able to keep this up, the barrels of Dusk and Dawn were starting to over heat from the amount of fire I was laying down.

I had no choice but to switch to using my Chaos abilities.

Reattaching Dusk and Dawn to my back, I sent out the first wave of Chaos Spears. They impacted the charging Jaffa in the chest ripping them to shreds.

The Jaffa retreated giving us a moment of respite.

"How's everyone doing on ammo?" I asked

"I am almost out, got less than one mag left for my pistol." Daniel replied.

"My reserves are extremely depleted as well." Tealc said simply.

"I've got two mags left on my P-90 and none for my 9 mil." Jack replied.

"I'm down to one mag for my P-90 and my 9 mil" Sam replied.

"Alright, I have a suggestion, Carter give your P-90 mag to Colonel O'Neill and he can drag trail while I take point. The rest of you can watch our flanks and let us know if you need covering fire." I said as my ears picked up the sound of a staff weapon being primed to fire.

Suddenly, my perception of time slowed to a crawl. I spun around in time to see a staff blast headed straight for Carter. Instinct allowed me to move over to her and cover her with my body as I drew Ebony off of my right thigh.

Time resumed its normal pace as I opened fire in the general direction of the blast just as it struck me causing my shield to flare and drop about a quarter charge.

Carter was awestruck that I had taken a staff blast to the chest like it was nothing and was still able to drop my target.

"You alright Carter?" I asked.

"Yeah, but why did you..." She started.

"Save you? We're a team Carter. I'd expect all of you to do the same for me if the circumstances required it. Now stop flapping your gums and lets get back to the gate." I said as I activated my motion tracker.

I let out a small gasp that never left the helmet as I saw a mass of red dots surrounding ours. Smirking I decided to pull out the big guns.

I reached out with my Chaos energy and found every single Jaffa for at least a mile and a half. I raised my right hand above my head and chinned the control that activated my external speakers.

"_**CHAOS RAIN!"**_

Suddenly we were surrounded by a multitude of explosions as the blasts of Chaos energy struck their individual targets, leaving no survivors.

"Well, that should clear the path to the gate. Let's go." I said as I started to walking in the direction of the gate.

_A few days later._

I was working in my lab again, trying to improve the amount of damage my shield could take before failing and a way to get it to recharge faster when I heard a knock on the door.

Spinning my chair around, I saw Carter standing in the doorway.

"Carter. I wasn't expecting to see you in here again." I said.

"Neither did I. But I wanted to talk to you about something." She replied

"What's up?" I asked simply.

"Well, when you first showed up, I thought that you were going to replace me. I just saw you as a show off who didn't know what it was like to be in combat. But when you took that blast with no regard for your own safety, and what you said after wards made me realize that you weren't here to replace me. I just wanted to apologize for the way I've treated you for the last week." Carter explained.

"It's alright Carter. I'm used to this. I was always treated as a second class citizen when I was a kid and I was never really trusted to help on missions because of my age. My brother was the one who stuck up for me when there was an opportunity for me to prove myself. He made a big difference in my life, though I was lying to him from the start." I replied as my eyes started to burn from tears that were threatening to spill over.

"What do you mean, lying to him from the start?" Carter asked.

"Everyone back on Mobius thinks that I'm a guy. There is only one person who knows the truth but he can't divulge the details of a patient's records without proof of death or a court order. I doubt even after ten years that they have given up on me."

"Wait, Mobius that sounds really familiar." Carter said as she racked her brain for why it was familiar.

I waited patiently for the light bulb to go off. A few minutes later it did.

"It can't be, there is no way." She said shaking her head in disbelief.

"What can't be?" I asked as I dug my pinkie finger into my ear in a classic gesture my brother used to do all the time.

"You're Tails the fox. I don't see how, but you are." She replied.

"Finally, I was wondering how long it would take you to figure it. Also, it's Tails the VIXEN to be more accurate." I replied with a smile.

"But how did you..."

"Get here? Simple the Stargate on Mobius. The last address it dialed was here. I assume that they wound up splattered on the cover stones since this happened about five hundred years ago." I replied.

"So how long are you going to be here?" Carter asked.

"As long as it take for us to find the Stargate on Mobius."

"Wait, US?"

"Yeah, I think of you guys as friends. I figured who better to accompany me home than my friends as well as my brothers and sister in arms." I replied.

Carter blushed slightly at the remark that I thought of her as a sister.

"You really think of us as family?" She asked.

"Yes, I do. My team, no matter whether it was the Freedom Fighters, my squad while I was doing convoys, our you guys on SG-1, is a family to me. We watch each others backs and offer a shoulder to cry on if you need it. So, are you willing to be my friend Carter?" I asked while giving my best puppy dog eyes.

Carter took one look at me and immediately had to try not to laugh at me.

"Yes I will Prower. It's Sam by the way." She responded once she could speak coherently.

"Call me Tails, Sam." I said as I walked over to give her a friendly hug.

So that was how my first few weeks at the SGC went. My new friends and I then went on to save the galaxy over the course of the next couple of years. Then came the day that I had been both waiting for and dreading at the same time. The day that I finally get to go home.

A/N: There ya go folks the story of how Kerra became a member of SG-1. This is the last chapter for _Prelude to Destiny_. I know it's sad, but I have a few ideas running around in my head and I am willing to let you guys, my readers choose what I should do next. Please not only read and review, but also check out the poll on my profile page to help me decide what should be the next story in my _Destiny _saga. Thank you all for reading.

_~Hokuto Ulrik~_


End file.
